1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to application devices and more particularly pertains to a new material applying device for applying material to the inner surface of a confined area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of application devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, application devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art application devices include U. S. Pat. No. 4,176,717; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,406; U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,193; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,254; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,223; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,289.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new material applying device. The inventive device includes a spinning plate with a plurality of radial fins that extend radially outward from the spinning plate center. The spinning plate is coupled to a lower end of an elongate spinning shaft. An upper end of the spinning shaft is rotatably mounted to a mounting carriage to permit rotation of the spinning shaft about its longitudinal axis. A rotation means rotates the spinning shaft about its longitudinal axis. A handle extends from the upper end of the mounting carriage for suspending the material applying device. A top plate is coupled to the mounting carriage and is positioned between a lower end of the mounting carriage and the spinning plate, adjacent the radial fins. An elongate feed tube with a hollow interior is coupled to the mounting carriage. An open bottom end of the feed tube extends through a feed opening in the top plate and faces the upper surface of the spinning plate. An open top end of the feed tube connects to a reservoir of material.
In these respects, the material applying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying material to the inner surface of a confined area.